Toy Story 5: New Toy Friends in the House/trivia notices
The voice cast members from A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2[[A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers|: Revenge of the Grasshoppers]]: Julia Louis Dreyfus and Jerome Ranft voice Jennifer Phillips, Lenny and Wheezy in this film. * The voice cast members from The Grinch: Scarlett Estevez and Cameron Seely voice Peatrice and Peanelope in this film. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances * The Pizza Planet delivery truck arrives with the entire family members' deep dish pizza meal orders. Luxo Jr. *If you look right around Bonnie's baby brother, Brian's crib, the Luxo Ball's right next to it. *When Bonnie's writing out her 5th birthday party invitations for her Grandma Sadie, Uncle Carl, Aunt Sophie and cousin, Katie, you can see the Luxo Lamp right on her desk. ''Tin Toy'' * Tinny returns as Brian's new toy friend for entertainment. ''Presto! * If you look right at the display shelves where Woody and Bo Peep are working, you can see Alec Azam hanging there as a plush toy rabbit with the exact same bright blue colored eyes. ''Knick Knack * If you look around on 1 of the shelves of Bonnie's collectible items, you can see Knick in his snowglobe form standing right in the middle of the collectibles there. Boundin' * If you look around right outside the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Elementary School building, you can see window paintings of the lamb and the jackalope on every single side. Bao * If you look around on the middle shelf in Felix and Kathy's bedroom, the Bao Kid appears as a Funko Pop figurine. Lava * When Bonnie and her classmates are doing their picture paintings, Bonnie's picture painting is the 1 of Uku and Lele without their faces on them. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2[[A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers|: Revenge of the Grasshoppers]] * When Woody, Buzz, Dolly, Rex, Trixie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky and Hamm are on their way to rescue Wheezy from Tswana, Kaela and Zyndra, they go right past a cemetery graveyard, and if you look around at the cemetery graveyard, a tomb statue of Hopper and another 1 of his son, Hopper Jr. can be seen in the background. * During the birthday party scene, Flik and Heimlich appear as cake toppers on Bonnie's 5th birthday ice cream cake. * when the 10 toy friends are making their escape in the elevator, the song titled Time of Your Life is playing in the background. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University, Monsters at Work and Monsters Hotel * When Bonnie's walking around on their field trip to Perry-Conway Memorial Zoo and is whistling the 9 notes of Zip a Dee Doo Dah, look around right by the gorilla's exhibit cage, you can see life size stone statues of Sully and Mike there. * Sully, Mike, Randall and Mr. Waternoose appear right on 1 of the wrapping papers that 1 of Bonnie's 5th birthday gifts is right inside of. ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * The fish who looks exactly like Gurgle, is swimming around right in the Anderson family members' aquarium tank. * Gurgle also appears in the end credits outtakes and bloopers clip. he swims around and says to the director, "Was I super good? do I get a part in ''Finding Marlin?". * Nemo, Marlin and Dory appear right on Brian's crib mobile. ''UP and UP Again! * A certain dog who looks just like Dug appears right next door to the Anderson family members' backyard. The Incredibles, Incredibles II, Incredibles III and Incredibles IV * A picture poster of Mr. Incredible and Frozone can be seen on the wall of the Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater. ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Lightning McQueen and Mater are seen right next to the Pizza Planet delivery truck. * Tomb statues of Doc Hudson, Lizzie and Junior Moon (in honor and memories of the late Paul Newman, the late Katherine Helmond and the late Junior Johnson) are also seen in the cemetery graveyard. ''WALL-E'', WALL-E 2, WALL-E 3 and WALL-E 4 * 2 life size statues of WALL-E and Eve are seen right outside the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Elementary School building. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * In Bernice Johnson's classroom, look around for a movie poster for ''Inside Out 2''. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosuar 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 * Arlo and Forrest Woodbush appear as water fountains in the school hallways. ''Onward'' Blazey appears as a wall mural painting in Felix and Kathy's bedroom. Category:Trivia Notices